Underwater viewing has become increasingly popular as evidenced by the rapid growth of sports such as snorkeling and scuba diving. For the average person these sports take place in relatively shallow water, particularly in the case of snorkeling where one essentially floats on the surface of the water and views the bottom through a face mask. Similar results can be achieved without the discomfort of wearing breathing apparatus and face mask by the provision of a viewing device in a flotation body such as a surf board or body board or the like. Such viewing devices have been installed in inflatable air mats, paddleboards and the like. However, such view windows have been subject to a number of problems not the least of which is difficulty in viewing due to consideration of moisture on the inner surface of the window.